


I'll get you through the night

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Bucky has joined the Avengers and lives at the compound with them. The memories of the horrors he committed as the Winter Soldier haunt him. Only one person is able to wake him from his nightmares. This takes place after Civil War but pretends that everyone worked things out and returned home together.Steve had asked, begged, Tony to put their rooms next to each other when his friend first moved into the compound. But this one’s open was all Tony said about the room on the opposite end. Tony had done it spite him, that was the only logical reason. He was still upset that Steve had chosen Bucky. He would always choose Bucky. So here Steve was walking down this long hall night after night. Not that he minded. No, he would walk across enemy lines for his buddy. He had more than once. Would do it again in a heartbeat.Bucky would never ask him to. Multiple times he had told him to stop. To leave him alone, let the nightmares take him. Steve wouldn’t couldn’t, do that to his pal. Not when it was his name he called for during his weakest moments. Not when all Steve wanted to do was wrap his arms around him. Save him from the demons of the past.





	I'll get you through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Slight A/U. This series will be a collection of one-shots that can be read separately but follow Steve and Bucky through their relationships. Some will be smutty and some will not. I just love Stucky and want to stay with these characters. Enjoy!

“Steve?”  
The voice drifted down the hall. Soft and low it could barely be heard even in the still night. Yet Steve heard it. He always heard it. His super solder ears had nothing to do with it. No, he was tuned into that voice. That voice was all it would take to wake him from another seventy years of sleep. He pushed the quilt to the side and slid out of bed.  
“Steve”  
It was softer this time, almost peaceful Steve thought as he walked down the hall.  
“I’m comin’ Buck.”  
Steve had asked, begged, Tony to put their rooms next to each other when his friend first moved into the compound. But this one’s open was all Tony said about the room on the opposite end. Tony had done it spite him, that was the only logical reason. He was still upset that Steve had chosen Bucky. He would always choose Bucky. So here Steve was walking down this long hall night after night. Not that he minded. No, he would walk across enemy lines for his buddy. He had more than once. Would do it again in a heartbeat.  
Bucky would never ask him to. Multiple times he had told him to stop. To leave him alone, let the nightmares take him. Steve wouldn’t couldn’t, do that to his pal. Not when it was his name he called for during his weakest moments. Not when all Steve wanted to do was wrap his arms around him. Save him from the demons of the past.  
His bedroom door was unlocked, a habit he formed after Steve had broken it down that first night. After Steve always found a way in, no matter how. This way was quieter with only the two of them waking in the deadest hours of the night. Steve eased the door open, slid in and shut it behind him.  
“Steve”  
Steve would never be rid of the memory of his Bucky’s fearful voice. This tone was different from the nights before; it came from deep in his throat.  
“Buck I’m here. I’m always here.”  
He set his hand on the flesh of Bucky’s shoulder. Night after night Steve shook his friend awake, and night after night he was thrown to the ground by the ex-assassin. It had taken three months of Bucky pinning Steve to the floor, metal hand like a vice around his throat, for him to tune into this particular touch.  
“Steve?” Bucky’s eyes fluttered open. “What are you doing here?”  
“Same as every night Buck.” He chuckled at his friend's confusion.  
“But I-I wasn’t having a nightmare.” He paused focusing on the man before him. “It was only a dream.” There was a hint of disappointment in his words.  
“You called me Bucky,” Steve replied nudging his friend over and settling on the bed.  
“I- Uh- sorry Steve.” Bucky sat up and scooted away from Steve dragging the coves with him. He glanced at Steve’s shirtless form before quickly looking away. Why couldn’t the man just wear a shirt to bed?  
“How many times do I gotta tell you. I’m here for you, no matter what.” He reached over and grasped Bucky’s chin, turning his face back towards him. “Please, Buck tell me.”  
“It’s nothing, Steve. Like you said, same as every night.”  
“I was born the 1900’s, not yesterday. Please, Buck, I wanna help.”  
“That’s all you ever want to do Steve. Did you ever consider you can’t help everyone?” Bucky pulled out of Steve’s grip and looked away.  
“I don't care about everyone. I care about you.”  
“I know you do. You burst into my room every time I make a noise.”  
“I come to you when you call me. What do you want me to do?” Steve shifted until he was kneeling on the bed in front of Bucky. “Do you want me to stay in my room? Pacing because I can't help the only person who has ever meant this much to me? I can’t do that Buck.”  
“Don’t.”  
“No Bucky I need you to listen to me. I won’t leave until you understand-”  
“Please.”  
“I’m with you till the end of the line.”  
“Steve”  
“You're my best friend. So talk to me. I won’t judge you, but please talk to me.”  
“It wasn’t a nightmare Steve. I’m fine.” Bucky’s cheeks tinged red at his words.  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“It was a sex dream! Okay, you happy now?”  
Steve just stared at him, hurt briefly flashed in his eyes. Bucky had sex dream. He knew that should make him happy. This was the first night since he’d gotten Bucky back that he slept free from the horrors Hydra made him commit. Still, Steve was sure he heard his name fall from his friend's lips. It shamed him, but he lived for the nights Bucky called for him. He loved that he was the only one who could free the man from his inner hell.  
“Oh, I swear I heard you call. Buck, I’m sorry I-” Steve’s words were cut off as Bucky captured his lips. He froze with shock but soon melted into the warm lips pressed against his. He leaned into the kiss, pushing them back onto the bed. Steve pulled away with an unsure smile and rested his forehead against Bucky’s  
“Damn Rogers you’re dense.” Bucky laughed his arms laced around Steve’s neck.  
“I never dared to believe, I mean Buck I’ve been in love with you since the 30’s!”  
“That makes two of us.”  
Steve kissed his Bucky deeply. His Bucky. After all the years thinking about him that way this was finally happening. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what sort of compromising acts his Bucky was dreaming about. Would they be anything like the dreams Steve had every night? Again Steve broke the kiss and smiled down at the man he loved.  
“So Buck, this dream wanna tell me about it?”  
Bucky growled deep in his throat as he launched himself at Steve. Using his metal hand as support he looked down at Steve. Bucky began kissing a trail across his neck, his good hand tracing circles down his chest. His hard length pressing against Steve’s.  
“Why don’t I show you instead?”  
Steve moaned at the thought as Bucky returned to his task. He sucked and licked his way down Steve’s bare chest, circling each nipple with his tongue before moving on. He stopped as he reached the hem of his bottoms. Steve’s left hand found Bucky’s right and he wove their fingers together and brought it to his lips.  
“I love you, Buck.” He said against their connected hands.  
“I’ve always loved you, Steve. Even when you were that little kid from Brooklyn who never knew when to back down.” He kissed his way back up to capture his lover's lips. The two stayed hands intertwined, lips locked until they were panting for breath.  
“Buck,” Steve panted, “I’ve never-”  
“I know, neither have I. I never wanted anyone but you.”  
Steve untangled their hands and fingered the edge of Bucky’s shirt. He looked for confirmation before tugging it up. Bucky leaned back on his knees and lifted his arms, allowing Steve to strip the shit off. He stared at the man above him, drinking in his broad, smooth chest.  
Bucky reached out and ran his hand over Steve’s short blond hair. He pulled Steve to him and kissed him. Steve shifted onto his knees and tangled his fingers into Bucky’s hair. He tugged Bucky closer when he felt the waist of his pants being pushed down. Ending the heated kiss Bucky stood up to remove his own pants keeping his eyes locked on Steve the entire time. Steve slid off the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. The two men stood naked eyes locked together, drinking in the moment.  
“Beautiful.” Bucky sighed as he stepped closer. “Absolutely stunning.”  
Steve closed the distance and wrapped Bucky in his arms, relishing the feeling of flesh on flesh. This, just holding the man he loved, felt better than all of his wildest dreams combined. He could hold this man all night, but that thought left his mind as he felt Bucky’s hand close around his hard length. He moaned and threw his head back. The cold metal of Bucky’s fingers touched his neck bringing him back in for a kiss. Steve was walked back until he felt the bed hit the back of his knees. Bucky released his hold on him and pushed Steve down.  
Steve watched as Bucky flashed a wicked smile and slipped down between his legs, never breaking eye contact. He looked heavenly settled there, his breath caressing Steve’s throbbing dick. Bucky took his lover’s dick in his hand and lowered his mouth to the tip. His tongue traced the sensitive slit. Bucky went down, talking as much as he could into his mouth, his hand stroking the remaining length.  
Steve closed his eyes and arched his back. A moan escaped his lips as Bucky pleasured him. His hand found Bucky’s head stroking his brown hair. He twisted his fingers in the long strands. Steve let Bucky set their pace, not pushing, not asking for more than his love was willing to give.  
“Oh, Buck!” He gasped “I’m close Buck. I’m not gonna last.”  
In answer Bucky sped up the pace, bringing Steve to the edge and pushing him over. It was too much. Steve thrust his hips as he orgasmed, realizing his load in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky took it all, sucking Steve for every drop. Bucky crawled up to the spent man, kissing every inch of skin he could on the way. Steve pulled him to his lips and kissed him, tasting himself on his lover's lips. In one quick movement, Bucky was on his back, Steve already trailing his way down his body.  
“My turn.” He smirked as he trailed his finger along Bucky’s painfully hard dick.  
“Dammit Steve” Bucky groaned as Steve took his length into his mouth.  
He was so warm against him, Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long. His fingers grasped the bed sheets as he fought to hold on. He tried to keep his eyes on Steve but it was all too much.  
“Steve I- Ahh-” He was lost. His back arched as he reached his peak. Steve took it all, never wanting this moment to end. He was high on seeing Bucky so undone.  
Bucky motioned for Steve to join him, too far gone for words. Steve crawled up to him and plopped down next to him. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple and pulled him closer.  
“That was”  
“Amazing” Bucky finished for him.  
“And we didn’t even”  
“We have all the time in the world Steve. You're not getting rid of me a third time.”  
“I don’t wanna think about that Buck. I love you so damn much.”  
“I love you more.”  
“If you say so” Steve chuckled “get some rest okay Buck. I’ll be right here.”  
“You're always here.” His response was muffled.  
Steve pulled the blanket over them and wrapped Bucky tight. He breathed in deep, taking in the scent of the man he loved. A smell he would notice anywhere. The smell of home. He was finally home. Here holding the man he had wanted all his life. The man who had wanted him too. All the doubts Steve had melted away in this moment. For the first time since before the war, they both slept a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
